DC: 2011-11-26 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Tre Joins the Team
It's been a few days since Tre's first official team building mission, that himself, Arsenal and Starfire was on. It was majorly intense, who the hell brings a fucking LMG to watch over a Meth House anyways. The fact that this was going on in the city, something he seen on tv and fake gangsta movies. This startled him a lot, it pissed him off even more. The fact that the people that was working there was very sickly, shaking his head and moving to the kitchen where he had some chicken ramen made along with a few fried balogna sandwhiches. Sitting down and eating, Tre just tries to clear his head, he hasn't heard from Starfire or Arsenal in days, but then again they may just be letting him relax, who knows. Really, Arsenal has been knee-deep into fatherhood and Checkmate intel. But he has decided to pay you a visit. He made a point to learn a bit about your schedule so he knows you are home when your cell phone rings. He is in reality outside your house, beneath your bedroom window as he leans up against your house casually as if he isn't potentially trespassing. The phone is up to his ear and he yawns. Man...took forever to get Lian to bed tonight! She was so wound up. He just hopes Tre is fine...since there was a thug death. Picking up his cell after the third time it rings, as for the death Tre has been blocking it out. Granted there wasn't really anything that could have been done differently. Decisions on the field happens and it's hard to keep everything under control, granted he panicked with that damn LMG went off. Looking to his phone, he answers it. "This is Tre, what it is?" he asks as he looks around for a moment and then moves to sit on his bed. "Hey man, it's Arsenal. Glad you are still awake." He knew, the light was on in your room. "Why don't you open the window and we can talk." He taps the brown paper bag at his feet with his toe. "You aren't old enough for beer, so I brought some soda and junk food with me instead. Thought you wouldn't mind some celebrating on your first successful masked job." Blinking a little when he hears Arsenals voice, "Umm..sure." he says as he walks to his window and opens it. "How about you use the back door, it's unlocked and no one is here but me." he says. Closing the window and locking it, he then heads downstairs and heads to the kitchen where Arsenal should be inside by now. "Thanks." he says as he hangs up his phone and gestures to the kitchen table. Tre sits down, surprise is on his face. "As for celebrating, I feel there may be more you wanted to talk about?" he suggests. "Where are your parents? Never mind, talk to you when I'm inside." Arsenal also hangs up with you and picks up his brown paper bag. He is soon enough in the back, and sets the thingsn on the table. "Well, duh, but celebrating first. Didn't know the type of stuff you liked, so got a couple different things." He pulls out different 20 oz sodas, some IBC root beer, and plenty of junk food, including small bags of chips, candy bars, and so on. He must have had fun at the convience store. "So, where are your parents? It's late as hell man. Aren't old folks supposed to have an early bedtime?" Sitting at the table and looking to Arsenal as he begins pulling out junk food, a laugh escapes him. "Man I'm not a kid." he says inbetween snickers. "Thanks for the sodas though." he says also picking up a bag of Doriettos. Yawning a little bit, "My parents are old but they do other things." he smiles. "Besides they went out of town to visit nana." he says. "They will be gone for the weekend, so I have the house to myself, so if you ever need to escape, you can hang out here." Leaning back in his chair, "Thanks for coming over and we did do a good job didn't we?" he asks, there is just a bit of uncertanity in his voice. Arsenal nods, "We did. The gang is in a frenzy right now, since their main source of supply has washed up. I'm trying to watch the streets to make sure nothing blows up...again." He selects an IBC root beer and opens it up, taking a drink of it. He puts the other glass bottles in the fridge to get cold. "So, what did you think of the chaos, the brush with death, the mess that needed cleaned up afterwards?" The questions are vague, but they are leading. Tre looks to Arsenal when he is told about whats going on with the gang as well as how he felt about the brush with death. Taking breath, Tre shakes his head then downs his Mountain Dew. He cracks open another can before he really answers, "I'm alright, was a bit terrified. I've never done anything like that ever and now that I have I want to make sure those fuckers don't have any more Meth Labs." he says matter of factly. "Granted I wish I did have weapons that could do some damage." he frowns. "Though I wish there was a way to save the guy that burned to a crisp, but then again, his stupid ass shouldn't been doing what he was doing." He clenches his fist a little denting his can a little as he looks to Arsenal. Tre doesn't hide the fact that he isn't happy nor scared even, it's only natural for someone who hasn't been in a situation like this before. Granted he's had guns pulled on him and hell even shot at once, and only once. But something like he experienced a few days ago, letting a sigh escape him as he listens to Arsenal, the man did speak the truth. "I'm still willing to fight Arsenal if thats what you mean." he says to Arsenal. At the suggestions of weapons, that did cross his mind, "Well I was thinking of a Shinai, stronger then a bokken, and uses bamboo." he states. "Granted I was thinking of talking to Robin next time I see the guy about something similar to his staff and where it's just a hilt, and the rest is collapseable." he grins. "A modern day lightsaber." he laughs. When the death comes up, he lowers his head, "Well death isn't fun, I know it first hand and still miss my friend who was gunned down because of mistaken identity by those assholes." Sighing again, "It's why I fight, I don't want people to go through this anymore, but also I want to do more." he says. "I just hope my hesitation at the warehouse doesn't give you a bad idea of me." "If you didn't freeze at all, I would think there was something wrong with you," Arsenal says. "I have a job that needs done, it's confidential and on the side. It's big Tre, and dangerous. I have two big guns with me, but I need someone that can handle the downlow stuff with me. I need someone that can blend in undercover. It would require the ability to travel though, so you will need to take time off your job and make an excuse to your parents....geez, parents was something I never had to worry about. That has to be complicated." Smiling a little, "Thanks Arsenal because my parents think I'm nuts for fighting the gangs, but they understand. Which is why I'm going to be moving out from home." he tells him. "I don't have a lot i will be taking with me, but my parents will be helping with the furniture and such." he grins. When he is told about the important job he will be doing and the fact that he is coming to him for this says something. "You sure you want me in on this Arsenal. I'm not as experienced as you and the other members of your team is." he explains, "I'm willing to help though, that much is clear." "That's fine. It be a lie to say I didn't want Nightwing, he's my best bud and damn good. But he's busy in Bludhaven right now. I need someone that is streetwise and has a good head on their shoulders, that has restraint. You fit the bill Tre. And you fit my style too. I can see why Nightwing gets along with you," and Arsenal grins at that as he takes another drink of his IBC root beer. He then moves to open a milky way to take a bite out of that. He chews as he talks, how rude! "We will be taking off tomorrow for Metropolis. Think you can handle this with short notice?" Arsenal looks serious enough. "We need to do some foot work before calling in Starfire and Power Boy." Taking all of this information in, Tre is for the better of it floored at the trust that is being put into him right now. "Arsenal, I can do this." he says simply. "I have some idea for some gear, I found a army surplus store not far from the place I'm going to be moving to." he states. "I can look for more things I may need." Rubbing his chin, "So you, me, Starfire and Power Boy." he says. "We are to do the investigating, and they are the backup for if we get in over our heads I take it?" he asks. "They are the muscle, I'm the brains, and you are my common sense!" Arsenal seems proud of the fact he suddenly has common sense through you. You may face plant on the table now. "Awesome! I'll let you know when we are flying out. Ah, that reminds me. You got a crush on Starfire, don't you?" He then grins at those words, his tone teasing. Smiling up until the point he finds out that his role is Arsenals common sense, and yes he does face plant. "What you are the senior of the team, how the hell am I your common sense man." and yes he says that last part like Martin Lawrence. He then laughs as he shakes his head, "Whatever, but I will need to gear up, so if you have any places I should go, we should take tomorrow and go do just that." Seeing as he has his day filled, he coughs when he hears that he has a crush on Starfire. "Ummm...how you know?" he asks. "Oh, the blurting out you love her when you haven't known her for very long was a clue. You don't seem like me, a total flirt." Arsenal finishes off his milky way and takes another chug of the IBC root beer before burping. He hits his chest like a real man! "Anyway, I'm half in love with her myself, not that I'd do anything other than flirt with her in a million years. She's my best buds ex-girlfriend, you know, Nightwing's." He pauses for emphasis, "The guy that has taken you under wing." Oooh, ouch. Blinking a few times, "Oh." he asys as he looks to Arsenal, "Well I was just happy to have lived through that crap." he chuckles. "I do have to admit she is gorgeous, strong but lonely." he frowns a bit. "Though when I asked if she had a boyfriend she was pretty adiment about not having one." he says. "Hell I like Supergirl too." he admits. "I'm not a player, but I would like to meet a woman who doesn't have her head up her own ass or a gold digger." he admits. "Granted as much Star tells me she isn't a good person to train me, she's gone out of her way to train me a few times." Shaking his head as he hears that Arsenal will only flirt with her and that Nightwing is her ex, "We can't help who we like, but if she likes you in that same way you probably have a better chance then I do." "Umm....well, she can be lonely. Her homeworld and new homework, well, has been blown up a few times, she has buried two husbands both of her own race....," Arsenal's voice trails off. "Starfire has been through a lot." And when you mention Supergirl, it's Roy's turn to face plant on the table. Cause he likes her too, even if he does treat her like the kid she is now by human standards. He likes her a lot. But back on topic, "Starfire and I could likely French kiss while NUDE and she would likely just think I was messing around and think it was 'cute'. Starfire isn't human, she has a different set of values Tre, and a bit old for you right now." Oh, and the fact she has buried two husbands...., "And I suspect she's not looking for a relationship right now with...what she's been through. I'm just saying, you can flirt with her, be her friend, just...don't get your hopes up. Alright man?" "Well I know she's lost her husbands and her homeworld." he frowns, "Hell I wouldn't want to be with anyone if I've gone through what she has." he shakes his head, "But man she is beautiful, and I don't care if I'm young for her, hell if she just needed me to be there for her I would." Granted he does glare a bit about Arsenal and Star naked and french kissing. Granted he's thought about him and her that way a few times, but he's really grown to like Starfire as if she was really clsoe to him. But then again Supergirl is becoming the same way because well she is pretty cool, he hates the fact that she is with Solarflare. "Kara is a bit young for you Arsenal, look else where. Some of us have to be able to get with some of the super women." he chuckles. "Granted I nearly pissed myself when I met Diana aka Wonder Woman a week ago." he whistles, "She is gorgeous too." Arsenal laughs, "I know Supergirl is, and she's with Solarflare right now. Anyway, Superman terrifies me, not as much as Batman though," he admits. "As for Diana? Gawd, I had wet dreams about her when I was younger," and he grins wickedly at that. "But seriously, about Starfire...," he is silent for a moment, "She was engaged to Nightwing, their...wedding got interrupted around the I Dos," by a crazy Raven. "So...just watch it. There is a lot of past between her and Nightwing, and I hope you respect that. There's a lot of history with the Titans that you would have no clue about, so my advice...just tread carefully, watch, and listen actively. Learn as much as you can, because not everyone is as open about our history like me. I don't want to see anyone hurt," Arsenal says honestly. Sighing and just shaking his head, "Seems all the good ones are taking or if you are good friends with them they don't want to be with them because you know them well." he sighs. When Arsenal gets them back on the subject of Starfire, Tre listens, it's one thing any members of the Titans would know of Tre, that everything said is listened to and respected. "I will respect that, and if the two are that close then I will continue to tread carefully. But the thing is being held by the past isn't good for anyone. But like I said, if I can be anything to her a friend would be great, her man would be epic. But right now, I don't see her looking. So a friend and mentor is all." he says. "As for Supergirl, I will back off her as well and continue solo." Arsenal lifts his IBC root beer. "To being single! The life style sucks!" It was your words of respecting that, of how you said it that sealed the deal. Arsenal is referring you to the Junior Titans team. And he hopes the mission for Checkmate will give you the experience you need to be a good Titan. "So, you sticking with Shenlong or something different?" Well when the time comes for him to join the Junior Titans, he will be estatic. "It really does suck." he frowns. At the mention of his codename, "I don't think so." he says. "I need to come up with something better. I was thinking Storm Shadow, but thats all ninja and I'm not well ninja." he laughs. "I will figure something out though, I promise." "Well...," Arsenal tries to think. "I choose Arsenal cause I can use just about any weapon and even things that aren't weapons as weapons! Tables, tooth brushes, lamps, phone cords, and much more," Arsenal explains. "So why not something inspired like that? Umm...Armory?" Tre shakes his head, "Oh you would love to have me pick that name, you would clown me from here to eternity." he laughs. "I will think of something, don't worry about it." Tre stretches, "So when do we leave again, and will we have a briefing as to whats all this going to entail?" he asks. "Briefing on the plane trip out, and hopefully tomorrow afternoon. That will give you time to do some last minute shopping," Arsenal offers. "And time for us to party." He tosses the IBC root beer away and goes to open a bag of chips before holding the chips up, "To the PARRRTTTTY gods!" Shaking his head, "If I'm going to be any use to you, I need to rest up and be up early to do what I need to do." Looking to Arsenal, he downs his mountain dew and grabs another. He throws a few chips at the partying team mate of his and laughs. "Ack! A waste of good food!" But Arsenal gets some of his chips otu and throws them back at you with frightful accuracy! "Ah-ha! These chips will have revenge!" He then eats some of them and mmms, "Goood." He wont' be getting a lot of sleep likely anyway, Lian wakes him up early most days...unless Rose is there to distract her. Tre just laughs and finishes off his chips, "Oh that reminds me, where will I be meeting you?" he asks curiously. "You said airport, but won't I need like money and all that or will that be taken care of for me?" "Ah, small air strip just out of town. How about we meet down the street at the convience store? I'll pick you up on my motorcycle." It isn't Titans transport, but transport provided by Checkmate. "No ID required for this one, but you will want to have your costume on. And...best not to ask a lot of questions. This favor, it's for a umm...legal, but undercover group. I used to work with them years ago, but it's highly confidential." When it's suggested that they meet at the store down the street, Tre nods his head, "Yeah that would work, at least I will have an idea of where to go." Granted riding on a motorcyle sounds cool and all, he wants to be the one driving, but then again if he drives both will find themselves in the hospital. "I will make sure I'm dressed and ready to go then." and with that the two hang out for that hour and Tre kicks Arsenal out so he can get some rest.